Distributed computing systems typically include multiple routers, switches, bridges, and other network devices that interconnect servers, network storage devices, and other types of nodes via wired or wireless network links. Among other things, the individual nodes can receive and store data from users and can cooperate with one another to facilitate retrieval or modification of the stored user data. Such a data storage technique is commonly referred to as “cloud storage.”